


Oranges

by Verta



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aliens, Incest, M/M, Sex workers, Time Travel, explicit sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verta/pseuds/Verta
Summary: After an embarrassing incident on an adventure things are strained between Rick and Morty, both just wanting to return to normal.





	1. Chapter 1

All Morty had to do was find Rick, his Rick, and then they could go home. Of course where his Rick was was a mystery, until he found his grandfather, Morty needed to try very hard not to make a mess. He had made the foolish mistake of asking around for Rick Sanchez. Standing before the blue haired boy, Morty had finally realised where he was, and how badly he needed to find his Rick and get out of here. Because the Rick Sanchez in front of him was 17 years old.

"Anyway, sorry to bother you, I should probably get going..." Morty mumbled, cautiously backing away.

"Aw come on kid, where you off to in such a hurry?" Young Rick asked, approaching the unknown boy predatorily.

"I should just... I should find my friend and go home. I'm not really supposed to be here." He tried to explain, without actually explaining. Without his Rick here to explain, Morty had no idea the damage he could do to the timeline.

"If your friend cares about you he'll come find you, for now, why not have a bit of fun?" The older boy asked, stalking Morty through the room.

Morty's back hit a wall and he knew he was trapped. Not that he was really in danger, but in danger of damaging time, he shouldn't be interacting with a younger version of his grandfather. "I don't want to bother you, I-I'm sure you have plenty of f-fun things to do without me." He stuttered out, searching for an exit, but Rick had him pinned against the wall.

One arm braced against the wall by Morty's ear, the older teen reached out and ran a hand down the younger's cheek. "Or I could just do you, bet you'd enjoy it."

"What? I- W-" it only got less coherent from there as Morty struggled for an excuse. Rick pressed his knee against the wall between the shorter boy's legs and let his hand fall from his face to trail down his chest and stop at his crotch. "Seems like you're enjoying this already." The too young boy taunted as his fingered brushed over the slight hardness they found.

It wasn't really his fault, Morty always liked danger a little too much, not that he'd ever seek it out, he found more than he could handle normally, but the feeling of being lost and confused, a little helpless, it was overwhelming. Combine that with an attractive boy filled with confidence and clearly interested in him, well okay he was a little interested. Then of course there was being a teenager, it didn't take a lot to get him interested. But this boy was his grandfather, he just didn't know it yet.

"I- I'm not so sure we should..." Morty tried, earning a chuckle from the older boy.

"There's should, and then there's want," Young Rick explained. "Following the rules and doing what you should do is a very boring life, doing what you want on the other hand, that is way more fun." He squeezed slightly with his hand and Morty groaned embarrassingly loudly, this was not good.

The wrong Rick Sanchez quickly dropped to his knees and looked up at Morty. "Tell you what, you _want_ me to stop, emphasis on want, just tell me okay?" The next thing happened so fast Morty didn't even realise Rick had opened his fly before he felt his penis engulfed in warmth.

In no time at all Morty was fully erect and the young Rick bobbed up and down on his length. His head flew back and hit the wall which, yeah that hurt, but there was an attractive boy sucking his dick and he couldn't think straight. No no no, this boy was his grandfather, not yet but the genetics were still the same. His hands scraped at the wall, not sure what to do but fighting the urge to touch the hair at waist level. Morty had never had his dick sucked before and it was... Intense.

"Like that kid?" The wrong Rick asked and Morty whimpered at the loss of stimulation. Then there was a mouth on his and, yeah, wow okay. They were kissing and Morty was reaching for anything he could grab or hold. They broke their kiss and the young Rick spoke. "Come to the table babe." He took Morty's hand and led to towards the aforementioned table.

"R-Rick," Morty started to protest but stepped out of his pants so he could follow. Rick was stronger than Morty, that was evident when he lifted the younger to be sitting on the table, the varnished wood was cold against his naked backside.

"Safe word is oranges," he told Morty. "That is if you really, _really_ want me to stop." Then the pulled apart the brunettes knees and kissed the inside of one. "Oh, oh wow." Morty mumbled and Rick grinned at him. He pulled back to remove his shirt and then leaned in kiss Morty's balls while he took the cock in hand. Holding, but not stroking, Rick moved lower to part the boy's butt cheeks with his other hand and lick and the little brown ringed hole.

Was that a scream? He wasn't sure but it was a very loud sound Morty just made. Oh god he could feel the vibrations of Rick's chuckle. "Like that didya kid?" He asked before licking harder this time. Rick stroked and probed at him with his tongue and Morty felt he'd lose his mind if this kept up.

"Rick," he panted lamely and the tonguing stopped. "What's the word kid?" He asked seriously.

Morty opened his mouth to speak, not sure if anything would even come out. "That- I don't- Fuck..."

Rick grinned. "That's what I thought." He told him and licked one more stripe before releasing Morty entirely. He reached into his pocked and pulled out a small jar. He twisted it open, stuck his fingers in the contents, and then put it on the table beside the exposed boy. "What was your name again kid?" He asked, leaning closer and pressing lubricated fingers against the hole. "Minty?" He guessed. "Marty?"

"M-Morty, my name is Morty." Was followed by a whine as he pushed inside.

"So why were you looking for me Morty?" He stepped forward and moved his finger.

"Nnn, you wouldn't believe me." Morty told him.

Rick leaned over Morty, close enough to kiss him again and, yeah he'd like that. "Try me?" He said, probing with a second finger while the first was still inside.

Oh god there were two fingers inside him and they weren't his own oh wow. "I'm a time traveller," Morty told him, too distracted to come up with a lie, and its not like young Rick would believe him anyway. "From the future."

"The future huh?" Rick parroted in clear disbelief as he continued to work the boy open. "So what am I, some hero who needs guidance to save the world?"

"N-no," Morty replied between whimpers, he would do just about anything if this Rick would never stop. "We ca-ame here together, I was loo-ooking for the older you."

"The older me huh?" Rick pulled his fingers out and stroked Morty's thighs. "It cool if I fuck you?"

There was no air in the room and Morty's jaw swung lamely. "I- Um... okay." He replied when he finally found words. He'd gone this far. Also, what?

"Awesome." Rick pushed his pants down and smeared his cock with the stuff from the jar before pressing it against the hole he'd just been fingering. "So older me?" Rick asked as he slid inside the boy. "What am I like?"

"You're uh," oh fuck, oh wow, there was a dick inside him stretching him open and, shit. "You're kinda a dick."

Rick laughed and pressed all the way inside him. The stretch was slightly uncomfortable but at the same time... Wow. "I bet I am." He slowly pulled back and that was just weird, but also nice, kinda. "So you guys work together? Time agency recruits pretty young." The one day scientist joked.

"N-no we-re, we're complicated. Fuck!" Morty announced as Rick pushed back in again.

"Pretty much yeah," he agreed, slowly fucking the shorter boy.

"Oh God, oh fuck, oh shit," Morty babbled.

"You like that Morty?" Rick asked, already knowing the answer.

"Shouldn't be, shouldn't be doing this," this couldn't be happening, it was so wrong. Morty only became less coherent as Rick picked up the pace.

"Not supposed to, not supposed to be here," he grabbed Rick's arms and held on tight. "Find Rick, go home... Not talk to people, don't don't break time... Can't"

"Can't what baby?" Young Rick asked, placing a kiss on Morty's neck as he fucked him, sending a shiver through his body.

"Can't believe, fuck, Rick... Rick you're fucking me." Morty was on the verge of tears.

"Yes I am," he confirmed, enjoying watching the smaller boy fall apart in his arms.

"Rick! Oh god, oh fuck, can't be happening." Rick caressed his side, across his chest. "Oh god, I'm getting fucked," he screamed as Rick pinched at one of his nipples. "Oh god, can't be doing this, not with you," his hand moved down over Morty's stomach and his whole body shook.

“Why not me baby?” Rick groaned, watching the younger boy fall apart under his actions.

"You'd never do this, if you knew, never, god, fuck me." He wrapped his arms around the blue haired boy and held on tight, mumbling lamely about the absurdity and wrongness of the whole thing. “Fuck, y-your fucking me. You're my grandfather, and you're seventeen, and your fucking me.”

Rick stopped.

Morty whimpered.

"Your what? I'm your what?" This guy was officially insane. He'd fucked some crazies before but this kid...

"Ri~ick," Morty reached for him, he was so close he wanted to cry, he just needed to finish. "Please, please Rick..."

"If you two are about done." Rick jumped back away from the half naked boy and turned to the doorway. "We should be getting back."

There was a man leaning against the doorway. An odd, old man with blue hair and a lab coat who looked scarily familiar. "Wh-who are you?" The teen demanded but the old man didn't seem to care.

"Morty quit being an incestuous little fuck and put your pants on, we have places to be and I need to get drunk enough to forget I saw this." He commanded.

The boy on the table fell back against it and groaned, pressing his hips in the air. "Fuck, Rick, I can't..." He was panting heavily and whimpering, his cock looked painfully hard.

"Then jack it and go, we got places to be." No sooner had he ordered it than Morty's hand wrapped around his cock. Two strokes and he cried out as he came hard before falling back bonelessly.

"What, the actual fuck." Young Rick demanded. He could handle some pretty weird shit but this was just fucked up.

"Quiet you," the older man demanded and held out a device. Electricity of some kind jolted out and hit the blue haired teen who fell back and collapsed into unconsciousness. The conscious rick grabbed a pair of pants abandoned on the floor and stormed across the room to toss them at the pant-less teen.

Morty held the pants to his chest, "What happens now Rick?" He asked his grandfather.

Rick gestured at his younger self, "he won't remember anything from today and I won't because were stopping by a liquor store on the way home. Now get dressed."

"I didn't mean to," Morty tried to explain while pulling on his pants.

"Oh you didn't _mean_ to spread your legs for your grandpa, that makes it all okay." He grabbed Morty by the shoulder and dragged him from the room. "Just shut up and get in the car Morty."

Morty climbed into the advanced car and didn't say anything until Rick was beside him fiddling with the new contraption. "I'm really sorry Rick, he didn't look like you, not really."

"Drop it Morty, its not like you raped me. I won't even remember it, now leave it." He took a swig from his flask and initiated the jump.

"...Can... Can I have some of that?" Morty asked apprehensively. "I just, really don't wanna think right now."

"Knock yourself out." The flask was shoved in his face and Morty cautiously took a sip. It was foul, but the thought of facing what he'd just done tasted fouler, so he took a larger drink.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Morty had long since forgotten the name of what he was drinking, this one was brown. His grandfather was also in the room, of course Morty would much rather be alone in his room, but his granddad had the alcohol and he couldn't let his parents catch him drinking. Normally he was against his grandfather drinking, and certainly would never join him, especially not at such a young age, but today had been seriously messed up.

It didn't happen on purpose. He just... Okay so there was a boy, a really hot boy, older, taller, who looked a little like his grandfather but besides that, super hot. Morty was shy, something about confident people, the kind who can do anything, or at least think they can, they just mesmerise him, he can't help but stop and stare in awe. Was it jealousy, did he want to be them, or just be near them? God this was all so messed up.

A guy who was really hot and really confident had his mouth on Morty's cock. What was he supposed to do? Who can think in that situation? Its not like it was actually his grandfather. He was a teenager, barely older than Morty. He wasn't the person Morty knew, the person Morty went on adventures with. And he certainly didn't know Morty.

Except that he actually was his grandfather. Fuck. Fuck this fucking shit fuck.

Everything just seemed so easy in the moment, let the younger Rick take the lead and let what happens happen. But now... Now it was all so messed up. And all for a burger. A fucking _burger_. All because Rick wanted a burger they stopped making 40 years ago. It was all Rick's fault really. Rick took him to the past and lost him, Rick seduced him.

But Morty had wanted it, god he enjoyed it. No one had ever touched him before but himself and damn it felt good. He could still feel the slick from whatever young Rick had used between his cheeks, still remember those lips on his cock. Fuck shit fucking fuck!

Morty took another drink of the bad tasting stuff and gagged as it burned his throat, he'd almost gotten used to the burn. It was nice to imagine it burning off the taste of Rick's tongue. "Quit hoggin the booze," his grandfather slurred, swaying from side to side.

"Fuck you Rick," Morty replied tightening his grip as if the older man would try to snatch it away.

"You, already did, that's what caused this mess." The old man rebutted. Morty pressed a hand against his numb face and glared at the man on the floor.

"Shut up Rick, this is all your fault." He argued.

"My fault?!" It took a minute but an uncoordinated Rick angrily got to his feet. "I didn't see you fucking complaining!"

"Who the hell meets someone and just sucks their fucking dick? Normal people don't do that Rick! What was I supposed to do?" Why were they even fighting over this, was Morty even mad at Rick? Was he mad at the younger Rick? Was he mad at himself? All he knew was he was furious, he could feel his blood boiling.

"What were you supposed to do?" He wasn't sure his grandfather was even looking at him, vaguely in the right direction at least. "How about say fucking no! I'm not a rapist Morty, someone doesn't want me to fuck them I don't."

"You, you didn't exactly ask before sucking my dick!" Morty shot back.

"Morty I don't want to know I sucked your dick." The older man scolded. "And you aren't magically incapable of making your own decision just because someone had your dick in their mouth."

Okay okay, maybe he did have a point. "Well no ones ever done that to me before. I couldn't think." Now that was just the lamest excuse.

"I'm your grandfather Morty, you wanna get your dick sucked I'll buy you a prostitute. How desperate to you have to be to fuck your own grandfather?!" The old man shouted at the boy.

"H-he wasn't really you-" Morty tried to protest.

"That is exactly who he was Morty!" Rick cut him off. "This isn't some alternate dimension thing, this is time travel. That was literally me."

"No he wasn't you! He was nice and he asked what I wanted and he cared what I liked? All you ever care about is yourself and what you want!" Morty was shouting and crying and fuck, how did this happen.

Rick went real quiet. For a moment everything was silent and Morty wished he could take the words back.

Finally Rick spoke. "Get out of my garage." He ordered his grandson.

"Rick-" Morty started but was cut off again.

"Get out of my fucking garage!" Rick shouted and shoved him through the door only to slam in in his face.

"Morty are you okay?" His mother asked, slowly approaching. "Oh is he drunk again?" She asked, spying the bottle in his hand. "He'll be fine once he sobers up honey, he always will. What did you two fight about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it Mum, just leave me alone okay." Morty replied sadly, walking passed her with tears in his eyes.

-

Morty was not at school today and he knew why. God he felt like he was dying. The world was pushing down on him with incredible weight, every movement felt like a ripple shaking a boat, any and all light burned his vision, and he'd thrown up four times so far. Clearly, drinking was a really bad idea.

His mother wanted to take him to a doctor and his father thought he had some alien disease but they settled for letting him take the day off, if he still felt bad that night they'd see a doctor. Summer did comment he seemed hungover but even she probably didn't believe it. He'd had some water but there was no way he could eat. He hadn't heard from Rick but he'd had at least 10 times what Morty had to drink so he was probably much worse. God this was all such a mess, all because Morty couldn't control his damn dick. Seriously the one time Morty gets laid and it ruins his life.

By afternoon he wandered downstairs. His stomach hurt and he wouldn't dare try to eat, but he had more water. Making it downstairs was such an effort he lay on the couch instead of heading back up. At least it was a change of scenery. Morty didn't realise he had fallen asleep until he felt a damp cloth being placed over his eyes. He drifted off again before he could react.

He was woken later by the front door opening. He could hear Summer talking and his mother approached him.

"How are you feeling Honey?" She asked him, carding her fingers through his hair. Morty hummed at the pleasant sensation.

"Better," he mumbled. "Can I have some fruit?" Fruit sounded safe, maybe he could stomach that.

"Of course you can Sweety." She assured him and headed for the kitchen.

By evening he was feeling mostly fine but after sleeping through most of the day, he wasn't about to sleep anytime soon. He hadn't seen Rick all day and he didn't know how long he could wait. They couldn't deal with the situation until they knew what it was. And so, tentatively, he knocked on the garage door.

"Grandpa?" Morty called, almost afraid he would be heard.

"Come in," came the reply and so he did. His grandfather was at a bench, tinkering with something. "Your mum told me you were sick? Doing better?"

Morty rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Um, much better," he replied. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he brushed off the question. "If your all good I was thinking of taking a trip to Fargeep in the Castan system, wanna come with?" Rick asked as though everything were normal.

"You, you're not mad at me?" Morty asked confused, last night had not gone well.

Rick shrugged, still not facing his grandson. "I remember arguing, figured you were probably pissed about something dumb. If it doesn't effect me today it doesn't matter. Up for a trip?" He asked again.

"Um, yeah okay, that sounds fun." This seemed way too easy. Rick just forgot what happened and that was that? But Morty wasn't about to press the issue.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Fargeep, as it turned out housed a group on large buildings on a green rocky planet and held quite a crowd. "So what do you want?" Rick asked, gesturing the the buildings around them. "There's some great places to eat, plenty of shops, a few movies, I'm stopping by the brothel at some point but there's no plans for the rest of the trip."

A brothel was not where Morty wanted to be right now, not after yesterday. "Rick did you bring me here just so you could go to a brothel?"

The old man crossed his arms defensively. "I brought you here because there's plenty of fun shit to do you would actually enjoy, and one thing I was already planning to do, if you don't want to be here I'll open a portal and send you home."

"No no, I wanna stay with you." Morty assured him.

"Then what do you want to do first?" Rick asked him.

Whatever he chose would probably bore his grandfather and after last night he was feeling pretty guilty so he replied, "You chose." And so Rick led him to, he's not really surprised, they went to the brothel.

Most of the workers appeared to be piles of grey slime but no one was complaining. "They're Kelplars," Rick explained. "They're shape shifters who look like whatever you want."

"Looking for some company?" A green woman approached.

"Yeah I'll take one," Rick replied. "Nothing fancy, just a standard room."

"Of course Sir," she looked at Morty, "and is this together or separately."

"Separate," Rick turned to him. "Morty did you want one or, they have a kids room for you to play in if you don't. Your call."

"Grandpa," Morty was scandalised. "I don't want a hooker, its not right."

"Morty they're Kelplar," as if that explained everything. "They need it to live."

"The Kelplar feed off emotions," the green woman explained. "They take any form you like feed off the interaction, whatever you please."

"Yeah get him a standard room and send someone in, he can play checkers if he wants." Rick decided and handed her a wad of cash. They were both ushered off to separate rooms and told someone would be in in a moment. There was a bed at one wall and a small table near the centre, other than that the room was mostly bare. When the door opened Morty was terrified of what he word see, but it was his grandfather.

"Rick I thought you wanted to be alone, I mean, did you change your mind and wanna leave." The teenager asked, confused by the development.

"Where not supposed to leave Morty," Rick replied, walking across the small room. "But there's plenty we can do here. You wanna talk for a bit?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

This was odd. "What, um, what do you wanna talk about?" He asked cautiously.

"Whatever you like," Rick replied. "You were pretty upset last night, why don't we clear the air, sort that all out." Morty froze. "You said you didn't remember last night." He reminded his grandfather."

"Not all of it," Rick confirmed, "but I remember you were mad at me. That's not just gonna go away, the sooner we talk about it the sooner we can get over it." Had Rick planned this? It didn't seem like him but if it helped them leave this mess behind. 

"I wasn't mad at you," Morty told him. "I was just mad, and drunk, and you were easy to yell at. I'm sorry for what I said." Rick smiled.

"Thanks Morty, but what were you mad about?" He asked the teenager.

"I uh, I dunno, me I think. L-look it was just a big mess Rick, can, can we leave it?" If Rick didn't remember their trip to the past, Morty did not want to remind him.

"I don't think we can Morty, this shits just gonna come up later if we don't sort it out. You don't drink, why did you last night?" He asked.

"I um, w-well, I kinda wanted to forget like you, but it didn't work, it just made me sick." Morty cringed at the memory, his head still a little tender even now.

"Drinking won't fix your problems Morty." Now that was not like Rick.

"You-you're one to talk, all you do is drink, your probably drunk now!" He accused the older man.

"I'm an idiot." Rick said calmly. "Drinking just buries it and it comes back later, I want better for you."

"Why." This didn't make sense, nothing made sense since he'd gone back in time.

"Because I care about you Morty, you are my grandson, that's what family does." Rick wasn't usually that sincere but he had his moments.

Fuck this was not what Morty needed right now. He'd gone and fucked it all up by sleeping with young Rick and everything was a mess. "I'm sorry Rick, this is all my fault." He almost sobbed.

"What's your fault Morty, you didn't do anything wrong." Rick assured him.

"But I did," Morty protested. "I had to go think with my dick and now you hate me."

"I don't hate you Morty. I don't like to say it but, I love you." The scientist admitted hesitantly.

"What." Morty looked at Rick who wasn't looking back.

"Don't make a big deal of it," he requested. "And don't expect me to repeat it, I have a reputation to uphold."

Morty practically flew into Rick's arms and the old man held him tight. "I love you too grandpa." And he was crying.

"I know Morty," Rick patted his back."I just assume you know the same and it doesn't need saying if you already know."

Morty sniffed, "Then why are you saying it now?"

"Because you needed to hear it." His grandfather smiled at him.

"Thank you, Rick." Rick held him for a while, then they chatted for a bit, reminisced on old times. It was good and for a while, everything was fine. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me Sir," the woman from before called, "your hour is up." Morty opened the door and when he left the room he found his grandfather waiting for him. When Morty looked back he saw a grey slime blob exciting the room.

The rest of the night went well, there was a small arcade, they ate something really weird that was surprisingly sweet. When they went back to the garage Rick stretched, making some minor cracking noises and yawned. "So what did you think?" He asked his grandson.

"Um," Morty fiddled with his hands. "It was fun."

"Alright well I usually only go to visit the brothel, but its a great place to blow off steam. So whenever you wanna go back just let me know." The old man said offhandedly.

"What? What would I want to go back? I didn't even-" He was cut off before be could continue.

"Woah woah woah," Rick waved his hands around. "Whatever happens in there is your own private business. The Kelplars don't care if you fuck them, beat them, or just talk to them, but that's just a whole mess of emotional bullshit and its best kept to yourself. They're psychic so that's a level of your brain you don't wanna share."

"Psychic?" Morty repeated. "They can read my mind?"

His grandfather gave him a 'don't be stupid' look. "Do you think I would go somewhere someone could read my mind Morty?" He asked condescendingly. "They read emotions and when they take a shape they know what you want them to know. You want chat with a dead friend, they know what you know about your friend, you wanna fuck some random chick from a truck stop, they know about a truck stop you've been to, and they know what you want them to say next, its all part of the act Morty."

"So he just, said what I wanted you to say?" Morty knew it wasn't really his grandfather he talked to in that room, but he wanted to think it was real somehow.

"Me?" Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. "Morty tell me I did not take you two galaxies over and pay for you to chill in a room with me for an hour?"

"Um..." He rubbed his left elbow anxiously with his right hand. "I thought it was you. You said we were family and you cared about me, and then we talked about all the fun we've had together."

Rick wiped his right hand down his face. "You're a fucked up kid Morty. I took you there so you could bang some random alien and get all that shit outta your system."

The teenager blinked. "You, you went there for me?"

"Of course I went there for you Morty. You're," Rick burped loudly. "You're growing up and you've got all this pent up shit to deal with. You were s'posed to get it all out of your system so we can get on with things."

"I can't believe this Grandpa." Morty scolded the old man. "Instead of just talking to me and telling me you actually care how I feel you go through all this bullshit."

"Morty, you're a teenager." Rick explained. "You need to get laid. You're not getting any and its pissing you off so you just get mad at a bunch of stupid shit."

"That's not what this is about Rick!" Morty insisted. "I'm happy just going on adventures with you, I don't need to get laid."

"Is that why you're going around spreading your legs for the first person who tells you you're pretty?" Rick accused and Morty was taken back.

He stared at his grandfather in horror. "You said you didn't remember that."

The old man crossed his arms in disappointment. "I don't remember last night. I wasn't drunk when I walked in on you taking it up the ass."

"You brought me a prostitute because I screwed younger you?" Morty clarified.

"If you're gonna pull some messed up crap like that you need a safe way to deal with your frustration. The hookers on Fargeep are clean and you can't knock up a Kelplar, its perfect." Rick explained.

"I-I don't have some pent up shit to deal with. I just wanna pretend it didn't happen." The brunet said quietly.

"Yeah right up until someone else is nice to you and you fuck them.” His grandfather replied. “There as six different species that can get you pregnant, eighteen that are poisonous and twelve that will deliberately kill you after."

"I don't need to have sex grandpa Rick,” Morty burst out, “I just want someone to care about me."

"Your parents care about you," Rick reminded him. "And they tell you all the time."

He looked shyly up at his grandfather. "Do you care about me?" He asked.

"Caring about people is dumb and gets you hurt." Rick announced and left the garage.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Morty missed his grandfather, they weren't spending a lot of time together and things were strained. He just wanted everything to go back to normal. So finally, after almost a week of being avoided, Morty went to the garage where his grandfather was holed up.

“G-grandpa Rick?” He asked quietly, gently opening the door.

“What is it Morty?” The old man asked dryly.

“I w-was hoping you could take me back to that planet we went to, with the kelplars?” The teenage boy asked shyly.

Rick spun his chair around and stared at his grandson suspiciously. “You mean the one you threw a hissy fit after I took you to?” He clarified.

Morty nodded. “I want things to go back to the way they were and I thought about what you said so, i-if I can... Get it all out of my system, maybe we can move on from this.” He didn't believe the whole problem was his doing, or that this would help, but he wanted his grandfather back. If Rick would stop avoiding him and Morty could act normal, everything would be fine.

“About time,” the scientist rolled his eyes and reached for his portal gun. “You wanna go now?”

Morty shrugged, “I'm not busy.”

It wasn't long before Morty was back in one of those generic room in the brothel on Fargeep, it could have been the same room for all he knew. He thought Rick was full of shit but maybe this could help him a bit. Morty had only had sex once and... it didn't go so well,maybe coming out here and actually getting laid would calm him down a bit.

But when the door opened, in walked his grandfather and his face fell. Morty was not an idiot, he knew the person before him was a shapeshifter, but why Rick? He wanted to hang out with his real grandfather, not talk to a fake one, and this time he was hoping to have sex.

“What are you doing?” He demanded of the alien. “I don't want to see my grandfather!”

The creature paused, not expecting Morty to acknowledge what they were. “This form is of someone you care for,” he told Morty.

Morty sighed. “Yeah I want Rick to tell me he cares about me and all that, but only if it's the real Rick. I came here so I could get laid.”

The kelplar wearing his grandfather's face looked lost. “I am here to provide you with emotional fulfilment,” they informed him.

“But I know you aren't him so it means nothing.” Morty replied. “Look, I want someone to fuck me nice, make me feel good and help me get over some stuff, that should have all the emotions you need.”

The kelplar paused. “I can do that.” They assured the boy, reaching for their belt.

“No!” Morty jumped from his seat in horror. “Not like that, you have to look like someone else.”

The kelplar sighed and began to melt, grey puss oozed from their body and then swirled around to take another shape, solidifying and gaining colour. “Better?” They asked with a cocky smirk and Morty felt his he was about to cough up his heart.

“You, you're still Rick!” He announced, staring at a younger version of his grandfather. He looked just like he had that day except his clothes were more like the present day Rick would wear, the blue shirt and brown pants. “Can't you just be some r-random guy?”

“I don't pick the form kid,” the alien explained. “I pull it from your subconscious. This is the face you want to fuck, if you're aware of it or not.”

This was a terrible idea. “Alright,” he told the being, “You're th-the psychic, what do you think I want.”

A large grin spread across the overconfident face. “You want someone to fuck you, but you _need_ someone to do it right.” They stepped forward into the teen's space and his mouth went dry. He was confident and sexy and everything Morty shouldn't want. “You want me to make you feel good babe?” The creature who actually shared no genetic relation to him asked, reaching to stroke his cheek. Those hands were more calloused than last time, more like his grandfather's.

“How about you lay down and let me take you apart piece by piece? Make you come so hard you cry? That sound good to you baby?' The alien asked, wrapping an arm around him.

That actually sounded perfect, like taking the incest out of incest.

-

“You feel better now?” The real Rick asked his grandson .

Morty grinned at him, shy and embarrassed, but far more relaxed than he'd been. His hair was a mess and his face red, clothes sticking to him with sweat and red love bites on his neck.

Rick rolled his eyes, “Good, then lets go.” He started talking about someone on some planet selling something but Morty couldn't care less.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It became a regular thing, Rick would take Morty to Fargeep and he'd run off with one of the kelplars for an hour. They were always Rick, varying ages but always unmistakably him. Sometimes the were sweet and tender, others they were rough and brutal, every time was perfect tough, like something from a fantasy. It was all kinds of wrong sure, but Morty was enjoying himself and it wasn't really his grandfather. His family caught on to their weekly trips and Rick told them he was taking Morty to therapy, it wasn't a complete lie.

Things between Morty and Rick were normal and it was great. They were at their weekly appointment on Fargeep and Rick was at the bar, not feeling like hiring himself one today. Suddenly his decades of instincts kicked in and said something was very not right, half a second later the main door was kicked open and a dishevelled korflaxian burst in holding a large gun.

“Let me see my heartmate you baktids!” They shouted before opening fire on everyone and anyone within range.

A small part of the scientist sighed, there was one every few decades, stuck in the denial stage of grieving and gone mad unable to move on. They'd be dead in minutes but the threat was still there and he couldn't risk his grandson in the crossfire. By the time the second bullet had fired Rick had his portal gun out and was falling through to the room Morty was in. The second portal was already open by the time Rick was on his feet and he only glanced at the boy long to see where a limb he could grab was.

Arm outstretched to the couple on the bed Rick paused when he caught sight of them. Morty and his bedmate had frozen in shock at the intrusion but having an extra second on the old man the keplar snapped out first and, in true Sanchez fashion, shoved Morty back onto the bed and sprung up into a fighting position before the potential threat.

Surprise gave way to irritation as Rick faced his own naked self. The gunshots neared the room and he addressed his idiot grandchild. “Building's under attack, portal now."

“Attack?” He squeaked and, pushing aside his humiliation, scrambled from the bed.

Once he was in reach Rick grabbed his shoulder to shove him through the portal. “Keep him safe.” The kelplar instructed the scientist, concern written across the stolen face.

“Drop the act.” Rick ordered and then followed his boy through the portal.

-

The exited the portal a block away from the Brothel and Rick wordlessly shed his coat, wrapping it around the naked teenager. He began a leisurely stroll towards their previous location, confident the shooter would be dead before they returned.

Morty caught up with his grandfather, clutching the white fabric around him. “Are, are you mad at me?” He asked the older men, red faced and ashamed with tears prickling his eyes.

Rick let out a loud sigh and turned to the boy, clearly annoyed. “This was supposed to get you over your shit, not make it worse.” He lectured.

Morty sniffed and looked down in embarrassment. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled.

“Every living thing in existence _and_ your imagination and you pick me?” Rick scoffed his frustration and returned to his path. “You're a real fucked up kid Morty.”

The pair reached the brother shortly and the clean up had already begun when Rick pushed the door open and strolled in. The staff were wandering around, handing out coupons and reassurance, the scientist approached the counter. “I need the things in room twenty-six that were left behind in the chaos.” The woman behind the desk glanced at Morty in his state of undress and nodded, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. Despite her slightly rumpled clothes and the few bits of hair escaped her bun her appearance was mostly impeccable.

“Of course sir's we'll have them out in a moment,” she assured them. “I would also like to provide you both with these coupons for one free session of your choice.” She handed over the plastic cards Rick snatched up and stuffed into the nearest pocket of the coat Morty was wearing. “We would also like to deeply apologise for-”

“Not my first time,” Rick cut her off, “I'll skip the spiel.”

She nodded politely and they moved aside, Morty looked at the injured people being escorted out and their panic stricken faces. It wasn't long before someone stepped into the lobby and called out, “Room twenty-six?” He was holding Morty's clothes in his arms.

Rick strode over to him and took the clothes, tossing them to his grandson without looking at him and leaving him to try to dress while following him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They didn't speak again until they were back home in the garage. Morty was struggling to keep it in while he cried. It had been perfect at first, he could have his grandfather as a lover without damaging their relationship, live out every nasty depraved fantasy and Rick would never know.

But now he knew.

This was worse than the time travel incident, that was a one off accident but this, this was regular, planned, and deliberate. Rick was right, Morty was fucked up, and now he would hate him, never want to see him again, who would want to hang around someone with disgusting incestuous fantasies about them.

Morty choked on a sob that escaped, “I'm sorry,” he apologised again, struggling not to lose himself to hysterics.

The scientist turned to glare at the boy and stalked towards him with such ferocity he backed up until he was against the wall with his grandfather leaning over him. “You're real sick Morty,” he told him again, “a real twisted kid.” Rick got right up in his face and Morty blinked out the tears obscuring his vision. “You want your own grandfather to fuck you huh? That it?”

The fourteen year old whimpered, all his fears coming true.

“Answer me Morty!” The old man growled out. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Morty jerked his head in a nod, the secret already out. “Y-yes,” he whispered.

Rick pressed himself against the boy, grabbing at him roughly. “This what you want you little turd?” He taunted, tearing at his pants and biting at his shoulder. “Want me to stick it in you? Fuck you till you can't walk straight?”

Confused and overwhelmed, all Morty could to was cling to his grandfather as he ravaged him, pressed against that uncomfortable dirty wall. The old man kissed him, invading his mouth with his tongue, grabbed at him roughly wherever he could reach. He pulled of morty's trousers and pushed his own down, slotting his hips between the boy's legs. “Want me to, want me to fuck you against this wall like a whore?” Rick seethed and squeezed his naked butt cheek. The old man's hand reached between his own legs but Morty didn't feel the sudden intrusion he expected. “Come on,” Rick grumbled to himself and Morty looked down to see him angrily grasping his flaccid length.

Rick pressed his forehead against the wall and let out a sob of his own. He wrapped his arms around his grandson and the both cried into the other, overcome by the myriad of emotions crashing within them like oceans in a tsunami.

-

Rick and Morty cried against each other, both fighting their own battles. When they cried themselves out Rick moved silently to his chair and pulled sipped from his flask. “What have I done to you?” Rick asked, mostly to himself, when their clothes were back in place.

Morty sniffed loudly and wiped at his eyes. “It's fine,” he assured the old man. “Don't worry about it.”

Rick looked at him, “not that,” he gestured to the spot on the wall Morty had been leaning against. “What kid wants to fuck their own grandfather?” He looked at his flask. “How did I mess you up so bad?” Rick took a long drink, unhappy by the low level of the contents.

Morty blinked at his grandfather confused, his eyes dry and stinging while his face was still wet. “That's not your fault, you didn't do anything.”

Rick smiled sadly at him, swishing around the liquid in his flask. “You were normal before I came along Morty, I'm the variable here.”

“You didn't, f-force me to think you're hot,” Morty said quietly, ashamed by the admission despite Rick already knowing. “I just do, that one's on me.”

Rick nodded, he didn't believe him, it just felt the thing to do. He finished off his flask. “So what now?” He asked the boy.

Morty was deep in thought a few seconds before replying. “This is my problem, we can go on as normal and I wont let it get in the way.”

The scientist laughed without mirth and looked at his empty flask with regret before tossing it at the bench. “This kinda shit doesn't just go away Morty. We gotta find a solution so we can move past it.”

Morty rubbed at his left arm uncomfortably. “Like what?” He asked cautiously.

His grandfather shrugged. “I get get you a real therapist,” he offered dryly, he'd always been very vocal about how little he thought of the profession. “Or if you prefer the sex route I could take you somewhere else, hire some aliens that don't look like me, help you, I dunno, move on or something.”

“I don't want some other aliens.” Morty insisted. “C-can't we just stick with the kelplars? You-yunno, get it out of my system and all that...” He asked hesitantly.

The blue haired scientist huffed in amusement, “Doesn't work like that, it'll just reinforce it.”

“I dunno what to say Rick,” the teen admitted helplessly. “I like you, you're cool and inte-interesting and... and really hot,” he added quietly.

Rick sighed into his hand. “You do see how ex-extremely unhealthy that is right?”

His grandson nodded. “Yeah but, no one in our family is healthy, you and mom are alcoholics, dad's pathetically cow-cowardly, and Summer's detached from everyone else. So what i-if I'm into gross shit, I'm not hurting anyone.”

“Morty, you gotta see this shit's bad for you.” Rick tried to get through to him.

The teenager shrugged. “Well I like you, a-and it's not going away.”

The old man was silent a moment before extending his hand in offer. “Come here Morty.”

Hesitantly, he took his grandfather's hand and was pulled close to the seated man. He stood between the parted knees and swallowed thickly, not unaffected by the closeness. Rick pursed his lips, “as the expert in making bad decisions, I'm gonna make one now, stop me if you're not coo-ool with this 'kay?”

“O-kay,” Morty agreed, his heart thrumming with anticipation.

Rick pulled his grandson close and pressed his chapped lips against the other's gently. A soft whimper escaped the younger boy and Rick pressed on, growing to a tender kiss.

After what felt like an eternity he pulled back and locked eyes with his grandson who let out a little squeak. “All good?” Rick checked.

“Uh-huh,” Morty nodded.

The old man smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy. “If you're ever not okay with this, if you ever want me to stop,” he insisted. “Safe word is oranges.”

Morty grinned widely and Rick kissed him again.

 


End file.
